katniss y los guardianes
by nicole1992
Summary: ¿que pasaría si los guardianes y katniss (esta como inmortal) se unieran para detener a pitch?
1. katniss y los guardianes chapter1

rise of the guardians.

que pasaria si katniss, la protagonista de los juegos del hambre, conociera a los guardianes?.

pitch ha vuelto y tiene un nuevo plan para acabar con los guardianes, quienes necesitaran la ayuda de una joven y habil arquera para enfrentarlo.

esta es la historia de como katniss conocio a los guardianes.

una noche una joven de cabello casta o, alta, de 17 a os salia de una casa envuelta en llamas. ella era de tez blanca.  
lo unico que recordaba era como trataba de salir de esa casa en llamas, cuando miro a la luna, y luego todo se torno negro.  
cuando desperto se pregunto:

quien soy?- dijo ella - katniss fire. lo se por que me lo dijo el hombre de la luna. de repente se dio cuenta que portaba un arco con flecha, al darse cuenta de que estaba sola arrojo una flecha al aire como si fuesen fuegos artificiales, y chasqueo los dedos, y se sorprendio por eso. en ese instante se oyeron ruidos de personas acercandose por que oyeron la detonacion en el cielo. ella les hablo pero solo la atravesaron y no la escucharon hablar, a lo que ella se quedo sorprendida y se fue de ahi caminando.

200 a os despues...

era un dia como cualquier otro en el polo norte, cuando de repente uno de los yetis noto una anomalia en el globo de la fe. algo oscuro y espeso lo rodeaba. entonces el yeti entro en la oficina de norte, golpeando la puerta contra la pared.

norte: cuantas veces te he dicho que toques antes de entrar? - exclamo.

entonces el yeti le dijo en su idioma que algo raro pasaba en el globo de la fe. fueron a la sala del mundo y norte vio como esa cosa oscura y espesa continuo avanzando alrededor del mundo, y las luces del globo se apagaban una por una.  
entonces norte encendio la alarma.

los guardianes estaban ocupados en sus trabajos, jack estaba en burgess jugando con los ni os en el parque creando,  
como siempre nieve para las guerras de nieve, cuando vio la aurora boreal en el cielo.

ha que aburrido otra reunion! - dijo el joven guardian. mientras emprendia el vuelo hacia el polo norte y se despedia de los ni os.

mientras tanto en el palacio de los dientes hada hacia su trabajo, cuando vio la aurora boreal en el cielo.

rapido ni as tenemos trabajo que hacer - dijo mientras reunia a sus hadas, y rapidamente emprendio vuelo hacia el polo norte.

mientras sandman estba en paris vio la aurora, y con su polvo magico dorado formo una avioneta para ir hacia el polo norte.

mientras que en australia, bunnymund se preparaba para la pascua, cuando vio la aurora en el cielo. dio unas pataditas en el suelo formando un tunel, hacia el polo.

cuando todos estaban ahi le preguntaron a norte que sucedia. este les repondio: creo que pitch ha vuelto - dijo norte con preocupacion en su rostro, mientras todos lo miraban atonitos.

de repente el hombre de la luna levanto del suelo, una piedra de hielo, mientras los guardianes conversaban acerca de pitch.

creo que el hombre de la luna va a elegir a otro guardian - dijo norte asombrado por lo que veia.

entonces empezo a formarse la figura de una chica alta, delgada, de 1.70 de estatura que llevaba un arco con flechas a su espalda.

no puede ser - dijo norte otra vez con voz de asombro - es katniss fire.

que! - grito jack sorprendido.

con que la conoces eh? - dijo bunny.

si - respondio jack - es mi opuesto, ella hace explotar con sus flechas todo lo que yo congelo - lo dijo en tono de molestia en su voz.

pues necesitaremos su ayuda - dijo hada.

fin del cap. espero les guste. comenten porfa. 


	2. katniss y los guardianes chapter 2

katniss y los guardianes chapter 2.

Todos se guian sorprendidos ante la eleccion del hombre de la luna.

Tienes razon hada esta vez necesitaremos ayuda. - dijo norte, rascandose su barba.

No puede ser, me niego rotundamente a que ella se una a nosotros. - dijo jack bastante molesto.

Bienvenido a mi mundo. yo me sentia asi cuando te eligieron guardian. - dijo bunny en tono burlon.

Que dijiste canguro? - pregunto jack mas molesto.

Lo que oiste. - dijo bunny.

ya basta por favor, estamos ante una emergencia. - dijo norte con cara de preocupacion. - la pregunta es: Quien ira por ella?.

Ah no, yo no ire por ella. - dijo jack con el ce o fruncido.

sera mejor que vayas por ella. - dijo norte.

porque no van el canguro, o hada, o sandman por ella? - dijo con tono de molestia.

por que tu pareces conocerla mejor. - dijo norte.

Ah, esta bien. ire por ella. dijo jack con menos molestia, mientras salia volando de ahi rapidamente.

mientras tanto en otra parte del mundo. katniss se encontraba descansando sobre la tierra preguntandose quien era en su vida pasada. cuando sintio que alguien estaba cerca, luego algo vio que algo se movia de entre las ramas de los arboles. katniss preparaba su arco con flechas dispuesta a atacar.

oye tranquila. no he venido a pelear. - dijo una voz joven y varonil que venia de las sombras.

quien eres? - pregunto katniss apuntado la flecha hacia la sombra, mientras de entre las ramas de los arboles salia un joven apuesto, de unos 16 o 17 a os. de piel palida, cabello blanco, y ojos azul celeste.

que es lo que quieres frost? - pregunto katniss sin dejar de apuntar con su flecha a jack.

solo quiero hablar contigo. - dijo jack con tono tranquilizador.

de que? - dijo katniss bajando su flecha.

santa quiere hablar contigo. - dijo jack muy tranquilo.

de que? - respondio katniss en tono seco.

necesitamos tu ayuda. pitch ha regresado. - le dijo jack a katniss en tono serio.

y para que? yo solo soy destruccion. - dijo ella girandose hacia otra parte.

pues por eso necesitamos tu fuego. dijo jack.

pues no les serviria de mucho. respondio katniss. esta bien ire solo por que es para detener a pitch.

entonces jack saco una esfera de cristal de sus bolsillos.

al polo norte. susurro para luego lanzarla, abriendose un portal magico. luego los 2 entraron al portal y este se cerro.

cuando llegaron al polo, ella se sorprendio ver los juguetes siendo fabricados por yetis, y a los duendecillos yendo de un lado a otro.

bienvenida al polo norte katniss fire. - dijo norte con tono feliz.

ella se volteo y vio a un hombre enorme y robusto, dandole la bienvenida.

gracias. - les respondio katniss.

hola. le dijo hada muy contenta.

hola. tu debes ser el hada de los dientes. dijo katniss. - es un placer conocerte.

hola. - dijo bunny.

hola. - respondio katniss. - tu debes ser el conejo de pascua.

asi es querida. - respondio bunny.

es un placer estar aqui. - le dijo katniss a norte. - jack me dijo que me necesitan por que pitch ha vuelto. expliquenme.

bueno tu estas aqui no solamente por eso, sino que el hombre de la luna te eligio como guardiana. - dijo norte algo preocupado.

QUE! - grito katniss.

si el te eligio como guardiana. - les respondio norte.

no, no me niego a ser una guardiana. les respondio katniss molesta.

y tu por que no me lo dijiste antes?. - le pregunto a jack muy molesta, con una mirada fulminante.

por que no me correspondia a mi decirtelo. - dijo jack con expresion de molestia en su rostro.

pero que no ven que yo solo lastimo gente? - dijo katniss mirandolos a todos muy seria.

nosotros no te elegimos, fue el hombre de la luna quien lo hizo. - dijo norte muy tranquilo.

mmm... y despues de 200 a os, es todo lo que me dices? - dijo kat mirando a la luna.

mientras en la guarida de pitch.

muy pronto todos caeran ante mi. - dijo pitch mientras sus sombras con figuras de corceles lo rodeaban. - y esos guardianes no tendran otra opcion mas que rendirse. - dijo mientras reia con una risa malefica.

mientras tanto en el polo norte.

no lo puedo creer. se repetia katniss constantemente. - por que a mi?.

por que debes tener algo muy especial adentro de ti. - le dijo norte con tono tranquilo.

pues no se que tendre de especial. solo quemo y lastimo gente. - le respondio katniss.

bueno chicos esto fue todo por ahora. comenten por favor. 


	3. Chapter 3

primer ataque de pitch y desaparicion de jamie.

mientras en la guarida de pitch.

atacare a los guardianes donde mas les duela - decia mientras miraba su globo de la fe notando que varias luces seguian apagandose.

empezando por jamie a quien el fastidioso jack le agrada - entonces salio de su guarida directo hacia burgess.

en burgess.

pitch llego a burgess con una sonrisa malefica dibujada en su rostro, buscando la casa de jamie, hasta que la encontro.

aqui es - dijo soltando una risa malefica. entro en el cuarto de jamie, quien dormia placidamente en su cuarto.

pitch empezo a rodearlo con sus sombras-pesadillas. el ni o al sentir las pesadillas rodeandolo empezo a luchar.  
aunque el miedo empezo a invadirlo, las sombras sujetaban con fuerza, mientras empezaba a perder el conocimiento, trato de gritar,  
pero no pudo, hasta que finalmente cayo desmayado. pitch lo tomo en sus brazos y una nube negra los cubrio hasta desaparecerlos.

mientras en el polo norte.

katniss tranquilizate - dijo santa - no es el fin del mundo.

pues tendre que pensarlo - dijo katniss con tono molesto - solo por que se trata ''del rey de las pesadillas''.

y si lastimo a alguien, te culpare a ti frost - dijo dirigiendose a jack, con una mirada fulminante en los ojos.

y por que a mi? - dijo jack con voz y mirada retadoras.

por que tu me convenciste de venir aqui - dijo katniss regresandole la mirada y la voz retadoras.

y que me haras? ni a lanza fuego. - dijo jack con tono burlon.

te derretire. le dijo katniss cada vez mas molesta.

muy bien hasta aqui llego mi fic. comenten por favor. bye


	4. Chapter 4

hola aqui les dejo otro cap. espero que les guste.

muy bien chicos dejen de pelear, estamos en una situacion de riesgo. - dijo norte interrumpiendo.

pues que ella deje de molestarme con su fuego. - dijo jack mirando a katniss.

mira quien lo dice. - le respondio katniss.

ya basta los 2. - dijo bunny desesperandose por la actitud de los chicos.

es verdad, entre mas discutamos, pitch se esta aprovechando para hacer mas daño. - dijo tooth.

¿y ahora cual es el plan? - dijo bunny a norte.

mmmm... no lo se, pero por el momento hay que mantenernos alertas. - dijo norte rascandose su barba, otra vez.

en ese entonces jack empezo a tener un mal presentimiento.

¿jack que sucede? - pregunto tooth muy curiosa a jack.

no lo se. siento que debo ir a burgess a ver si todo esta en orden. - dijo jack pensativo.

esta bien jack, ve a burgess a asegurarte que todo esta en orden. - dijo norte, dandole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

yo tambien ire a algun lugar del mundo a vigilar. - dijo katniss levantado el brazo hacia arriba.

muy bien entonces yo te llevare. - dijo jack.

ash, ok ire contigo. respondio katniss con mueca de fastidio.

entonces los jovenes espiritus salieron de ahi. mientras jack le lanzaba a katniss una bola de cristal, y el emprendia el vuelo hacia burgess.

MUY BIEN, HASTA AQUI LLEGUE. COMENTEN LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE PORQUE ES PROBABLE QUE NOS CORTEN EL SERVICIO DE INTERNET, POR QUE TENEMOS PROBLEMAS ECONOMICOS, Y NO SE HASTA CUANDO VOLVERE A SUBIR CAPITULOS. BYE, NOS VEMOS.


	5. Capitulo 5

¿que se supone que haré con esto? Pregunto katniss curiosa, mientras miraba la bola de cristal que dio jack.

Muy simple. - le respondió tooth. Solo te la acercaras un poco a tus labios y le dirás hacia donde quieres ir, y luego la lanzaras hacia el aire y se abrirá un portal que te llevara hacia tu destino.

Gracias tooth. Hacia burgess. - susurro katniss. Entonces lanzo la bola de cristal, se abrió el portal y katniss entro en el, mientras se despedía de los demás, quienes también tomaron caminos separados.

Mientras tanto en burgess jack seguía vigilando las calles de la ciudad, sin que el presentimiento de que algo malo sucedía no lo dejaba en paz. Entonces decidió visitar a su amigo jamie para saber si estaba bien. Llego a la casa de jamie y vio que no estaba en su cama, y ese presentimiento se hizo mas fuerte. Entonces decidió entrar el la habitación de sophie. La cual dormía plácidamente, y decidió dejarla dormir.

Creo que estas buscando en vano. - le dijo una voz familiar.

Jack se volteo y vio que alguien salia de las sombras.

¿pitch? Pregunto jack.

Entonces pitch salio de las sombras.

¿que le hiciste a jamie? Pregunto jack furioso, apuntándole con su cayado.

Tranquilo el joven jamie esta bien. - le respondió pitch a jack con una risa burlona.

Jack furioso ataco a pitch con su cayado lanzandole escarcha. Pitch lo esquivo, para luego desaparecer entre sus sombras. Katniss llego ahi.

¿que paso? Le pregunto al joven albino. Este se estremeció por la aparición repentina de katniss.

Oye me asustaste. - le dijo jack a katniss mientras le apuntaba con su cayado.

Oye tranquilo, soy yo ¿que sucedió? Le pregunto con tono curioso en su voz.

Pitch se secuestro a un niño. - le dijo jack preocupado.

¿a que niño secuestro? Pregunto ella.

Secuestro a un niño que se llama jamie. El fue el primer niño en creer en mi despues de 300 años. - dijo jack con la cabeza baja.

¿en serio? Dijo ella. - no lo puedo creer, ¿el en verdad te vio? Dijo sorprendida.

si. - respondió jack con la cabeza baja.

Entonces regresemos al polo a avisar a los demás. - dijo ella decididamente.

Katniss saco su bola de cristal. - al polo norte. - susurro. - la lanzo, el portal se abrió. - nos vemos allá. - le dijo katniss a jack, mientras este emprendía el vuelo hacia el polo norte.

BUENO ESO ES TODO POR HOY. DEJEN SUS FICS. PORFA.


	6. capitulo 6

Perdonen por no subir, pero es que ando un poco mal de salud, pero les prometo subir pronto. Nos vemos luego.


	7. Capitulo 7

Cuando jack y katniss llegaron al polo norte les dijeron a todos lo que había pasado momentos después de llegar a burgess. Norte se quedo sorprendido ante lo que le contaron los jóvenes espíritus.

Ahora si pitch llego demasiado lejos miren que secuestrar niños. - dijo bunny sorprendido e indignado.

Tienes razón ahora si que es indignante. - dijo tooth algo preocupada.

Secuestro a jamie por venganza. - interrumpió jack.

¿por venganza? - dijo katniss sorprendida.

Si, la ultima vez que enfrentamos a pitch, norte, bunny, tooth, y sandman casi fueron destruidos por pitch, haciendo que perdieran la fe en ellos. - dijo jack molesto y preocupado a la vez.

¿que paso la ultima vez que enfrentaron a pitch? - pregunto katniss curiosa.

Cuando los niños perdieron la fe en nosotros, jamie fue el único niño que aun creía en nosotros, y jack con ayuda de jamie los niños recuperaron su fe en nosotros. - dijo norte pensativo y preocupado.

Entonces sandman hizo unas figuras de un niño con pitch a su lado y un signo de interrogacion por arriba de su cabeza.

Sandy tiene razon ¿como sacaremos a jamie de la cueva de pitch? - dijo tooth mirandolos a todos.

No lo se. Dijo norte rascandose su barba y caminando de un lado a otro.

Pues espero que formulemos un plan pronto por que tambien ira tras los amigos de jamie. - dijo jack

molesto por no haber llegado a tiempo a la casa de su primer creyente.

LES PIDO DISCULPAS POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO HACE DIAS. ES QUE HE TENIDO

PROBLEMAS DE SALUD Y TUVIERON QUE HACERME ANALISIS Y ESTOY ESPERANDO

LOS RESULTADOS, ADEMAS AYER MURIO MI MASCOTA Y ME HE SENTIDO TRISTE. BUENO GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSION Y SALUDOS A TODOS.


End file.
